Childhood Night
by GettingTraught
Summary: Wally and Robin decide the rest of the team need to get in touch with their inner Child, so they gather the team and have a night of Scandal, Disney Movies, Childhood Games, Judgement and everything else needed for a proper reliving of one's childhood. Including alcohol and kisses. This is bound to play out well. Rated T for Language and drunk teens!
1. Dress Code

**Guess who's back? After a long break I'm back and with more jovial and lighthearted team bonding... sort of... anyway, I hope you enjoy my latest story, a little diddy to warm the heart!**

* * *

"Wally, no. Just no. There is no way in hell I'm going to come and 'relive' my 'wasted' childhood with you guys. Stop calling already." Roy Harper was adamant in his unwillingness to join the team for 'childhood reliving' night. He was practically a grown man, even the thought of going to such an event was just stupid-

* * *

Not a month later he found himself sitting in the cave with the rest of the team, and in his 'pj's' no less. Though Robin and Wally had both been sorely disappointed when he showed up in flannel pants and a tank top.

"They aren't _real _pajamas- those are cheaters ones! " whined Robin, the younger boy gestured wildly to himself, Wally, Kaldur, Megan, and Conner, who were donned in an array of 'appropriate' bedroom wear, consisting of footie pajamas, and those old fashioned button ones, and in Megan's case a modest nightgown. "These are pajama's, you look like you're going to go lay someone in the back room of your dad's flat- your stripper physique doesn't really help, but that can't be bothe-"

Wally stepped in, but he too looked ashamed at the taller red head. "What Rob means, is if you are gonna go through our valiant attempt to recreate a good childhood, you shouldn't be dressed as some broody teen angst heart throb... but I guess that can't be helped- Now how about we get this shindig started by popping in a Disney movie- rolling out the sleeping bags and get some chocolate milk stirring!"

Kaldur sighed, shifting awkwardly in his footie pajamas, he looked uncomfortable and strange in the childish garb. "As inspiring as your attitude is, I believe we should wait for Artemis to arrive before we start the...festivities..." he rubbed his temples, as if in preparation for the oncoming storm that would doubtlessly occur in the coming hours, causing a headache.

Robin perked up, a grin sliding onto his face. "You got her to come? Last I heard she was convinced it was a stupid idea-"

"Well it is..." muttered Roy under his breath, earning him an elbow in the ribs from the resident speedster.

"Last I was informed, she told me she would make an effort to show up." Kaldur assured the young Bat. "I am sure she would not miss it."

As if on cue, Artemis entered through the zeta beam. She entered almost hesitantly, obviously feeling awkward being the last one to enter the party. "Sorry I'm late, I had to run my mom by the doctor's before I came he-"

"Does no one know how to properly dress for reliving childhoods? Seriously? You two are from Earth you should know so much better- I am ashamed of you- It must be an archer thing- " Robin was shaking, visibly frustrated at her lack of 'proper bedroom wear'

She, having missed the previous rant and instructional yelling, was confused as to why the little bird was unhappy with her shorts and tank top. "Ummm...sorry? Guess I didn't get the whole, '1960's-90's' dress code memo. You should get on your whole communication system..."

"How about we pop that movie in now- Wally was talking about Princesses earlier and I think it sounds like a great way to start off the night!" added Megan, hoping to both cut the tension and just get her whole Earth childhood started.

"No Megan, not today. Not now. Now." Robin glared at the two archers. "Now, we get to have a talk on proper attire. TO THE COUCHES-"

The group migrated over to the couches in front of the tv, Robin situated Artemis and Roy in the direct center. He and Wally stood at the front of the assembly, both giving the archer's disapproving looks.

"Well, since two of you, obviously do not know how to properly dress for such an illustrious event as this, we are going to have a dress code lecture. Pay attention and no talking." Wally stared at the two archers menacingly. "That means you, you two teen rebels."

Roy groaned. "I got enough of the dress code talk in high school, this is the dumbest thing-"

"RULE ONE-" bellowed Robin as he pulled a pointer out of seemingly nowhere. "Tank tops are a no-no. They are provocative and distasteful for events meant to stir up a newfound childhoods for those who didn't have the opportunity for one in the first place!"

Wally stepped in, speaking with the gusto of one of those traveling infomercial preachers. "Just look how much arm it bares- and on you archers no less! Do you have any idea how many lewd fantasies could be drawn from an archer's arm, ruining the innocence and beauty of Childhood Night? Of course you don't- you uncultured teens- waving your arms around in such a way. Roy- women swoon over you in your uniform- those manly charm and irresistible biceps must be put away if we are to have any semblance of an innocent night!"

"And Artemis- cleavage during Childhood Night? Really? Have you no shame woman-" chided Robin. Artemis glanced at her chest, completely bewildered.

"You do realize that's what breasts look like in a bra that fits ri-"

"Lewd and shameful! You might as well be screaming 'easy' or have it tattooed over your exposed bosom! And look how much leg you're showing- shameful and uncultured! Supey's only a few months old- he isn't prepared for your promiscuous lifestyle yet! He hasn't grown mature enough for that much of your expose thigh to be in the same room as him! Nor have I- I'm shocked- I'm ashamed- I'm slightly aroused- but that is NOT what we want for Childhood Night! How dare you show this much skin- at least Roy had the decency to wear pants. But no, you come to this night of jovial fun looking like some two cent hooker on her night off-"

"Excuse you-" interrupted the blonde, who by now looked quite offended. "I'm more than covered. You guys train with me- you've seen me in a sports bra and spandex- you've seen me in a swimsuit- you may even have seen me in less- what the hell is your problem?"

Roy nodded. "Seriously, I have to agree with the replacement for once, what's your issue against dressing like normal teenagers, instead of looking like idiots for the night?"

The others looked deflated, Megan even hiding her face in Conner's shoulder. Maybe idiot had been a bit harsh, but neither archer really cared, they'd been called strippers and prostitutes for wearing tank tops. They weren't concerned for the feelings of those in 'proper' pajamas right now.

Robin shook his head, and soon Wally joined him. The pair stood in front of the Archers, scolding them with their gaze. "Fine, we'll move past it. But know if this happens again I will force you to change."

"Finally..." muttered Roy, frowning.

"Now, for this evening first event." announced Wally with a grin. "We'll pop in some Beauty and the Beast and then get our 'Never Have I Ever' on!"

* * *

**Well- wasn't that fun! Our favorite archers seem the most out of place in this whole childhood concept now don't they. Hmmmm, we'll have to see how the next installment goes. Up next: NEVER HAVE I EVER- bound to be full of fun, scandal, and even more biceps! Thank you for reading, please review and give me your input! **

**-Getting Traught**


	2. Never Have I Ever

**Did I update twice? In one night? Oh look, a chapter written at 2 am, this is bound to be such quality. Can I just say I should warn ya'll now that this is in no way a serious story and it's all slightly cracky fun that is just them being wacko teenager. This fandom needs some more happy season one team, seriously. And I now present, what I have affectionately dubbed. "Where it all Goes downhill faster than you'd hoped-"**

* * *

Beauty and The Beast now playing in the background, the group had gather in a circle on the floor as they were instructed. Wally and Robin were throwing each other grins and the occasional snicker, while the others were left to sit in confusion and slight concern. Who knew how this night would end.

"Never have I ever. A common game for pre-teens around America." Wally grinned. "Since we are cultured, loving hosts, we're going to give you three options of how we can play this. I'll go over the rules, and you good folks will decide how wild you want to start out the night."

"Wild, Wally I am not sure this is the best thing for us-"

Surprisingly enough, it was Conner who cut the Atlantean off. "Come on Kaldur, if this is what you really do during your childhood we need to go head first into it. Right?" Megan nodded as did Robin and Wally who's grins only widened.

"That's the spirit Supey- all or nothing!" chirped Robin, obviously holding in laughter.

"As fun as this all seems, could we just get on with it..." muttered Roy, still not to pleased at even attending this mess of a party.

"Alright, time for the rules." Wally composed himself, even managing to not be grinning like an idiot while delivering instructions. "Never Have I Ever is a really simple game, If we were to play the innocent way, we all hold five or ten fingers up and sit in a circle, like we are. If I'm starting I'll say 'Never have I ever...' and then something I _haven't _done. Anyone who _has _done whatever I stated would put a finger down. Who ever loses all their fingers first loses, or wins. Depends on how you looks at it..."

"It's basically the most boring way to prove who's the biggest prude.." stated Artemis, who like her accomplice in archery was a bit grumpy with the evening's events.

"Ah- Ah! As you may be able to tell, putting fingers down may be a little too tame and childish for our event. Another way to play, is anytime you have done something, you strip off an item of clothing, making it far more interesting. It can also be played as a drinking game. Or my personal favorite, you alternate drinking and stripping to really make it interesting!"

Wally and Robin grinned, turning and highfiving. Conner and Megan were still processing the rules, so they were having their own side conversation to try to figure it out. Kaldur looked appalled and more than a little worried.

"If we play it drinking, is it just water or something?" questioned Roy, this perking his interest a bit more than the rest of the evening had.

Robin cackled. "Roy, if we go hard, we go hard. There's a whole cabinet set aside full of alcohol to jazz up the evening a bit. Bats doesn't know, but you know, we gotta live a little!"

"And you said my thighs were inappropriate." chided Artemis, though she couldn't help but smile. So maybe this evening wouldn't be all that bad. A little illegal and more than a little embarrassing, but weren't all the best things in life? "I vote drinking and stripping mixed, all or nothing."

"Seconded." said Roy with a smirk. "Might as well make this interesting for me, right?"

Wally and Robin grinned, nodding enthusiastically before turning to the remaining three of the group. "Sooooooo, what are you thinking? Hmm?~"

Kaldur shook his head, frowning. "I vote the innocent version, with the fingers. The League would not approve of drinking or stripping at out age..."

Conner shrugged. "What Roy and Artemis said, it sounds interesting..." Megan nodded too, though she was a bit more hesitant. Kaldur couldn't help but sigh, he was obviously outvoted, and as the 'leader' he had to participate to make sure everything was safe for his team. Gods so help him...

Robin scrambled off to the kitchen, returning with a handful of plastic cups and a bottle of tequila. "Alright, we'll start with this and if we need more we can get it. We'll go drink a round, then strip a round, and a round is once everyone in the circle has said something- until we decide we're done!" He poured everyone a glass before setting the bottle in the middle and taking his seat. "Anyone itching to start us off?"

"I can.." offered Megan a bit hesitantly.. "Never have I ever stolen anything.." She smiled looking very satisfied with herself. Artemis, Roy, Conner, Wally and Robin all drank.

Kaldur shook his head, really ashamed that this was going on. "Never have I ever worn a skirt..."

"That's just cheep.." muttered Robin, as he, Megan and Artemis all took a drink. "And don't even ask for the story because it is not one I am able to legally tell right now.." He cleared his throat, glancing around. "Never have I ever been arrested." Artemis's lone cup raised.

Wally grinned. "Watch this, I'll get Supey... Never have I ever befriended strange wolf-dogs."

Conner groaned but dutifully took his drink.

Roy sighed. "My turn right? Let's see if we can take this past G rated already...Never have I ever woken up with a stranger in bed..."

The group glanced around at each other and Kaldur visibly looked more at ease. "Thank Goodness...I was, concerned..."

"Never have I ever been fined for indecent exposure..." Artemis sighed over dramatically. "Oh I thought for sure that one was going to get Kaldur..." Robin snickered and the Atlantean only wilted in his seat.

"Never have I ever eaten a horse..." they just stared at Conner, no one drinking...

"Alright. Round one is over, now we strip. One article of clothing at a time. Your go Megalicious." Wally winked at her, causing all other occupants of the group to gag or roll their eyes.

"Hmm..Never have I ever kissed anyone in the back of a car-"

"Getting saucy there aren't you Magen?" laughed Robin. Roy was the first to give though, he slipped his shirt off, not quick enough that Wally didn't start a stripper beat in the background. Artemis was next, tossing a sock to the side. Wally ditched a slipper and Kaldur took off his onsie only to reveal pants under it.

"Oh the stories this group could tell~" laughed Robin.

Kaldur cleared his throat. "Never have I ever been naked in front of a crowd." It was time for Robin to take the lone strip of shame. He chose to ditch his pants and sat in slippers, boxers, and a button down pajama top. The epitome of class really.

"Never have I ever been to space." Robin grinned smugly at the group. Megan, tossed a slipper to the side, Kaldur ditched his shirt and Roy pulled a sock off.

Wally sighed, looking rather conflicted as he was thinking. "Never have I ever lost a foot race.." he sat smugly as the room groaned. Megan ditched another slipped, Roy and Artemis took off their last socks, Robin(poor unfortunate barefoot soul #1) opted to get rid of his button down shirt revealing a T shirt, Kaldur (poor unfortunate barefoot soul #2) slid out of his pants, looking very flustered as he sat in only his boxers, and Conner who as you shall learn is (poor unfortunate barefoot soul #3) just ditched his shirt.

"Never have I ever bought a bra." Roy turned and stared at the blonde next to him. Artemis sighed, opting to ditch the tank top first. "Oh look, speaking of bras..."

She rolled her eyes before staring at Megan. "Seriously?"

The Martian shrugged, looking quite cheerful with herself. "Canary bought some at first, but my clothes are organic so I just change them to fit my needs, no buying needed..."

Artemis shrugged. "Never have I ever seen Robin without his mask." This brought a cackle from the little bird in question(you could only guess why..), as he of course ditched his t shirt, Wally lost his shirt and Roy was down to boxers.

Conner shrugged. "Never have I ever... done drugs.."

Roy scowled, giving himself the once over. Artemis also noticed the..predicament- "I'll ditch two, one for me, one for Roy-Joy so he isn't going nude for us all to witness..." She ditched her shorts and her hairtie. Leaving her as compromised as Kaldur, Robin and Roy.

"Alright, this is getting drawn out and not nearly as fun as I thought... so as dean of the rules, I vote we all say something we have done, down the rest of our cups, and move on. Though- I have decided we shall remain in this state of dress till morning!"

"Talk about desperate.." murmured Artemis, earning a chuckle out or Roy.

"I have...joined a cheerleading squad...?" Megan downed her cup with a shudder, grimacing at the sheer amount of alcohol at once. Tequila was not meant to be drank in solo cup amount.

"I have been to Atlantis." Kaldur's cup was down, he stared off towards where he for sure knew one of the cameras was...if only the League would step in...

"I have been in the Batcave." Rabin grinned, reclining back and just enjoying himself.

"I have ran around the world.."

"I have had sex in the back of a car." This earned Roy some disgusted or appalled looks and some snickers. You can guess who reacted how, believe me..

"I have been in the foster system."

"I have seen a martian naked-"

"Conner-!" Megan was blushing profucely and looked horrified. "You can't just say that!" He shrugged, again, the reactions were mixed to say the least...

Wally glanced around awkwardly..."Moving on...how about we enjoy the movie a little, let things...erm...settle down..."

Nods of agreement and soon they were all piled on the couch. Megan and Conner on the love seat, Kaldur in the only single seat feeling very happy with himself. And Roy, Artemis, Robin, and Wally all mostly naked and shoved onto the small couch that claimed to fit four people but goodness was it small.

"So much for innocent and jovial." commented Artemis with a laugh. RObin elbowed her in the side, shoving her into Roy in the process.

"Don't judge the system, not after all we've been through..."

Wally snickered "...If anything, Roy and Arty look more like strippers now than ever, especially after they...stripped..." the archers groaned. This was bound to be a long night.

* * *

**Well- wasn't that fun! I told you 2 am writing was just so much fun and just such quality! More skin than ever too! Well, as always please review and give me your thoughts, but keep in mind this whole story is just fun loving late night writing and shouldn't be taken too seriously. Hope ya'll had a wonderful holiday and keep a smile on your faces! **

**(Up Next: Twister.)**

**-Getting Traught**


	3. Twister

**I also should mention- I own nothing. All the nothing I don't own, nothing. Nada, zip, nothing. Anyway, here's twister, and a look at what the League thinks of all this, as was suggested to me in a review...see- I read those things and may throw some stuff in... Anyway, here's Twister fun times!**

* * *

The movie played on, and those who had never been blessed with a disney childhood watched in awe, wonder and amazement as the beautiful Belle and the seemingly evil Beast fell in love, conquered the mob and broke the spell. Our four normal teens on the other hand were entertaining themselves by seeing who could jab the others in the side the most subtly. Basically that couch was full of squirming teens swearing under their breaths and attempting to not just backhand the ones sitting next to them.

"Oh that was so wonderful!" cheered Megan as the credits began playing. "That was so sweet and magical!"

Conner and Kaldur nodded in agreement, and the four trouble makers on the couch regained what little composure they could muster.

Wally stood up, clicking the tv off. "Now, we're going to branch into a fun game that blessed every childhood! Twister! A human board games of sort- made especially interesting now that we're getting more in touch with our stripper side. The rules are simple, the official spinner class out a color and a limb that goes there. You listen yada yada, if you fall you lose...it's a human knot of joy and delight! The mats are set up in the training room- so away we go!"

He sprinted off out of the room, leaving the others to trail after him.

"This is bound to be interesting...we have an acrobat, two archers with the arm strength of gods, a shapeshifting martian, and over half of us are more exposed than what is customary or acceptable in today's society..." Kaldur sighed, rubbing his temples. "I can only hope our mentors intervene and help straighten this mess out, before things get out of hand tonight..." He sighed again... "This does not seem very innocent or...childhood like..."

"Let's hope not... Ollie would throw a complete bitchfit..." Roy snickered under his breath. "For such a promiscuous man he has the most obsessive need for everyone to keep their clothes securely on..."

Artemis nodded in agreement, "He does have quite the vandeta against excess skin showing for someone who wakes up naked and hungover every other day.."

Wally streaked back into the room. "Guys come on- there's only so much time in a night and we have so much yet to do!-" before anyone could tell him other, he was off and back into the training room. A crash resounded and echoed through the hall. "I'm ok- Ugh..."

Finally the non speedsters reached the training room, where two twister mats were set up and taped down to the floor. It was an efficient set up for a hard core game. This was bound to be interesting for sure..

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Artemis.." Wally snickered at his own joke. "Take your places around the mat, this is gonna be good."

"...Right hand yellow..."

* * *

"Bruce...why did you call us to the watchtower, at 10 o clock at night...as civilians?..." Dinah sighed as she addressed 'the night' who was currently staring intensely at the wall of security camera screens with feed from the cave displayed on them. "Does it have to do with the team's night in?..."

"If only you'd of known what chaos you would bring when you approved this night Dinah, if only you'd have known..." Bruce shook his head, turning to face the small assembled group of heroes in front of him. "The children...the teenagers...have created madness..."

Clark looked confused, but not overly concerned(surprise surprise), Oliver was still half asleep, Orin was concerned, J'onn didn't seem to be aware of what was going on at the moment.

"What do you mean by madness... I really do not think Kaldur would let that occur on his watch. Besides, is Roy also not there? He is practically an adult and would never let the teens cause too much trouble..." Orin sighed, if he'd been summoned form Atlantis for an issue he surely hoped it was either important or life threatening..

"Just, come watch...it will show you all you need to know..." Bruce stepped aside, the other mentors crowded in and he played the security tapes from the past two hours inside the cave. "I warn you, Dick cut off the zeta tubes and made the cave impenetrable. I assume to keep us out, or them in.."

As soon as Robin brought out the alcohol the group of adults groaned, of course it would go downhill this fast.. They watched worriedly, hoping to catch up to where the team was currently before things got too bad..

* * *

Twister had indeed gotten intense..

Conner had fallen in the third round and was fuming off to the side, Kaldur had purposely 'slipped' to avoid the awkwardness he felt would ensue, Megan had fallen on the 12th spin, and Wally had stepped out to be full time spinner and commentator.

This left Artemis, Roy and Robin to duke it out for the title of winner. Their position at the moment was, less than comfortable though; Roy was stretched out to nearly all four corners of the board, facing up and feeling very open and uncomfortable. Artemis was crouched next to him, one leg sticking out to the opposite end of the mat, she vas by far the most stable of the three. Robin had manage to end up between Roy's legs with one arm reaching between Artemis's arms and his other limbs sprawled out beneath the archers.

Wally grinned, the final three people. Now it was his time to shake things up a bit. "Alright, you guys are obviously our Twister power houses, so I've made up a new spinner to use when things get down to the champions in the making." Again, as if out of no where he pulled out a new spinner, grinning wickedly as he started calling out commands.

"Great.." grunted Roy, the last thing he really wanted was the hyperactive teen's idea of 'shaking things up a bit' it never ended well for anyone but Wally.

"No feet on the mat-" you could hear the glee in the speedster's voice.

"What kind of fucked up instruction is that?" demanded Artemis, Roy nodded in agreement but Robin only laughed.

"Come on guys, if you wanna win you have to go hardcore..." the little bird cackled and flipped himself up into a handstand.

Wally snickered. "You heard the boy, get your feet off the mat or get out of the game."

"Seriously, why did I even show up, I am way too old for this..." Roy grumbled as he pushed himself up into quite possibly the most unstable handstand in existence. His hands were spread across at least one mat and his legs were bent and lodged in an awkward triangle to try and stabilize himself. Artemis was able to easily rotate from her stable position into the air, and decided she would use Robin as a footrest instead of supporting all the weight herself. Because why the hell not.

"Arty that's cheating! Not cool at all!" Robin scowled at her and regained his balance to be able to also support Artemis's legs which were propped quite leisurely on top of his feet.

"Just roll already-" grunted Roy, he was shaking and had to keep rearranging his hands to not slip. "This isn't exactly easy here-"

Wally laughed, obviously enjoying his little twist of events. "Alrighty, next is...one foot red, your choice, and the other on the back of another player.."

"I swear to god- Wallace Rudolph West I am going to skin you and use your hide as a rug-" Roy was the first to lower, putting on foot down and forcibly setting his other leg on Artemis's back. "Much better, you comfy replacement?"

"Oh fuck you-" the blonde in question had almost fallen, and was now repositioning herself to remain stable. "Was that really necessary? Really?"

Robin popped down, opting to also use Artemis as a footrest. "Arty you really are the most comfortable footrest around, Roy had the right idea.."

She groaned, dropping her feet down and hitting Robin none so gently with her foot. "I dunno Rob, you make a pretty nice footrest.."

"One hand off the mat-"

"SERIOUSLY WALLACE?" man could the archers be in sync when they wanted..

* * *

"So that is why they're stripped down in various stages of nudity..." murmured Oliver, who was looking quite concerned at the moment. He was clinging to Dinah who just looked disappointed in the world, mostly the teens, but just the world in general.

"And...there's nothing we can do?" questioned Orin, he was glad that Kaldur had at least...attempted to maintain order, he was overthrown as soon as he tried, but he'd made the attempt.

"We're all going to hell for watching this happen..." muttered Clark, they were children- and they had drank and stripped and were touching each other nearly naked without courtship and could the world and these teenagers let him down anymore than they had already?

"We just have to...wait..wait until Dick opens up the cave so we can get in and instal order..." Bruce sighed, shaking his head. "I only hope it isn't too late.."

* * *

"Artemis- your foot is getting dangerously close to my crotch right now- could you watch it a little? Just a novel idea!" Roy grunted, staring at his replacement with a great bit of fear in his eyes.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have out your hand on my chest then we wouldn't be in this problem-" The blonde was also not happy.

"The instructions were to grope another player- you're slightly less illegal than Robin is and a lot less gay!"

"Would you two stop arguing- you're ruining my dharma-" Robin was planking across the two intertwined archers, serenely resting on the rock hard abs of the archers.

"Fuck you and your dharma!" Grumbled Artemis. "Baywatch would you spin already- I would appreciate it if Roy could get his hand off my boobs already-"

Wally cackled gleefully. "Put your right hand down the pants of th-"

And then Roy slipped. He fell, which caused Artemis to fall which caused Robin to fall. And so they lay on the mat, and intertwined sweaty half naked pile of people. Lord only help their eternal souls.

"Who's hand is on my butt?" demanded Robin, no one replied. The three shimmied around and struggled a bit before they were able to drag themselves out of the human knot and soon all three were standing on their feet again.

"That was quite possibly the most lewd and crass display of anything I have ever seen in my entire lifetime..." murmured Kaldur, who looked quite horrified at this whole ordeal.

"I don't know, I kind of like it.." Conner leaned back, laughing at the face Kaldur had made at his comment.

* * *

"OH GOD HE'S A TEEN PERVERT ALREADY-" Clark threw himself to the ground and soon curled up in a whimpering ball of destructive emotion..

* * *

Wally grinned. "And now- it's time for snacks!"

* * *

**Wasn't that fun! Oh goodness I hope it was- anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did, or even if you didn't- leave me a review! As you can see I do read them, it's a thing that happens. Thanks for all the support!**

**Up Next: Snack Time**

**-GettingTraught**


	4. Snacks and Vent Systems

**Wow, look, I'm updating again! Thanks for all the support and all the suggestions/thoughts! For the guest and user who wanted some Traught or Longshot, well, we'll have to wait and see now won't we! Who knows what will happen! No, I still don't own Young Justice, If I did it would probably be super cool with lots of people making out and drunk with more Joker all the time. And now, enjoy the next installment of Childhood Night!**

* * *

Roy stared at him, a scowl firmly planted on his face. Though this one was a bit more pronounced than just his natural facial expression. "Snack time? Seriously? I was about eighty percent done with this night when I walked in, and by now I'm at about three hundred and four percentage of me that doesn't want to be here. You aren't helping that... in fact I think I'm leaving.." He turned to go, making it to the door of the training room before Robin spoke, stopping him.

"You...well...you can't exactly just leave...there's no way out till 5 am tomorrow...we have..." he checked his watch/computer. "7 more hours till you can leave...woops, guess I forgot to mention it..." his tone sounded a bit resigned, but the classic grin was firmly in place on Robin's cheeky little face.

"Fuck you." with that Roy stormed out, making it to the couch before falling face down onto afore stated couch, and with that all movement from the redhead ceased aside from the steady breathing.

Robin shrugged as the elder archer left, not so worried about the whole 'feelings' issue Roy was obviously going through. He turned to Wally shrugging, before trotting off to the kitchen.

This left the other 5 teens staring at each other quite awkwardly in the training room. Conner was the first to break the silence. "So, how about that snack then?" this seamed to shake the group back into focus about what the night was truly meant to be; a night of childhood goodness corrupt by teen sex appeal and need for rebellion. And Gosh be darnned if they were gonna fuck up snack time.

Wally straightened out his composure, the grin of 'leadership' growing back onto his freckle laden face. "Well then, Ladies, Gentlemen, and Artemis. Snack time approaches- an important feature to any child's life! Ranging from pigs in a blanket to ice cream to a billion and four other foods that every wholesome American has consumed-"

"So can we eat now or do we have to cook the food...?" asked Conner, he raised a hand to his stomach, looking off towards the corner of the room, avoiding the eyes of the others. "I'm hungry..."

"As am I.." agreed Kaldur with a nod. "We should eat."

"Well that's what I'm trying to initiate here! So why don't we go to the kitchen and go eat some quality food!" And with that Wally sprinted off into the depths of the mountain in towards the kitchen. He had left the others standing in the room with an uncharacteristically mournful Supey.

As seemed to be the pattern, Kaldur, Artemis, Megan and Conner trailed after the speedster, they too starting to sense a pattern of chaos over the night.

The kitchen had been covered in a shmorgishborg of junky snack food. Everything imaginable was spread out over the counters and the table. Roy was pouting in the corner, a bowl of minnie weenies wrapped in crescent roll dough in his lap. He was munching on them, looking like his little man full of self contempt. Which he was indeed.

The boys were upon the food as soon as they entered, leaving Megan and Artemis to 'supervise' or stand in the doorway and question their life decisions. Robin crept up behind them before pouncing onto Artemis's back, clinging like a koala to his eucalyptus tree. Seeing this Megan slid over to munch on some chips, abandoning her fellow female to the Bird boy.

"So Arty-Party, why are you so not fun tonight? I've gone to parties with you at Bab's and you're so much more fun there..and you aren't wearing that many more clothes..." Robin chuckle, nonchalantly resting his cup of god-knows-what on top of her head.

Artemis's head spun around to stare at him over her shoulder, spilling the contents of his drink all over the both of them. She blinked at him, her teeth grinding together. "You've been to a party at Bab's with me?..." She scowled. "You do know you just basically admitted to me that you're Dick right?"

He shrugged, trying to recover from the fit of giggles that had occurred when she spilled the drink. "Weeeeeell, yeah, but it was kinda obvious, so no one really cares if I told you or not...Besides Bruce...who isn't here to care!~" he pulled himself closer on her back, stroking her slightly damp head. "But anyway you should really loosen up because you're pretty lame right now."

She sighed, rubbing her temples in annoyance. This was going to be a long night. "I'm not hungry so there's nothing I need to do right now. Sorry, no way for me to be fun right now. Check back at a later time." Artemis rolled her eyes, making a vain attempt to shrug him off. Needless to say it failed.

"Look, 'Mis, I really don't need your sass. I have more than enough on my own. Now, you can either lose the 'tude, or be miserable for the rest of the night and grow up to be like a female Roy who will likely be more sexually promiscuous and volatile. Do either fun up or go on to live a sad life that's likely to get you into drugs and prostitution."

"Get off my back and maybe I will."

Robin snickered. "Was that a pun? Because- get off my back- except I'm on your back...so if it was intentional I give you all the kudos because that was a blessing upon my immortal soul."

"You are such a dick...Dick..."

"The epitome of wit and comebacks dear Artemis, you should be very proud m'dear~" Dick chuckled at his own statement, greatly amused by just about everything this evening.

"You're drunk." muttered Artemis as she adjusted Dick on her back. "And I need to washwhatever booze you were drinking out of my hair, thanks for that by the way."

Dick laughed, arms slung around her neck lazily. "Don't mind me- I'd love for us to share a shower, it'd be a real bonding experience-"

From across the room Roy choked on his comfort food, snickering at the pair. "Dick you're like twelve, no need to make Arty a pedophile."

"She's not 18 there's nothing wrong with it~ and I'm 14 thank you- far more mature than twelve. Besides I was just gonna watch you were the one implying any touchy-touchy feely-feely going on. Shame on you Roy-joy shame on you!~"

Artemis scowled. "How about I just wash my hair in the sink and not fulfill any more of either of your fantasies."

Wally glanced up from a bowl of ice cream, half of it dribbling over his face. "R'member, no putting on more clothes-"

"Idiots.." murmured the blonde, turning and walking out of the room, dragging Dick along with her as he began playing with the ends of her booze tainted hair. Little shit.

Artemis made it to the bathroom and dumped Dick down into the tub, rolling her eyes as he giggled and cured back into a sitting position. She grabbed the generic shampoo that was kept at the cave for those who stayed, rubbing it into the alcohol dampened hair. She turned on the water, rinsing and scrubbing until she was satisfied that her gold locks were not going to get her arrested.

"Alright Dickie boy, my hair no longer smells like you, do you need a ride back or are you good?" She grimaced at him, reaching back to pull her hair back into the normal ponytail with an extra hairband that had been left on the counter, again for general use in the cave.

"Nah, I'm good-" before he could say more Artemis left, strolling back to the kitchen to be around the people not trying to use her as a eucalyptus tree.

"You guys are complete shit at snack time, seriously. Have you eaten anything?" Demanded Wally, a frown on his ice cream stained face.

Artemis sneered at him. "Sorry Baywatch, not all of us have hyper metabolism, I have my figure to keep in mind."

"I think your figure is very healthy Artemis, I just say a documentery on eating disorders, you shouldn't think like that! You're a very pretty girl with a body to be jealous of-" Megan looked genuinely concerned at her human sister. The blonde huffed, falling into her general defensive stance of legs apart arms crossed over her chest. She was about to speak but just shook her head, really, who knew how to respond to this.

Robin, who had been tip toeing up behind the Archer in question, he dived on the kitchen tile, sliding between her legs. "I think 'Mis looks great, besides she's got plenty of muscle and a healthy figure." With a giggle he ran his hand along her calf, causing poor Artemis to jump about a foot in the air and give off a high pitched squeak.

"Are you fucking for real? Either learn to hold your liqior or don't drink- you're being fucking creepy!" Artemis turned, making a point to step on the Boy Wonder's back as she stomped out of the kitchen off to her room at the cave. The other teens listened as the door slid shut down the hall before a muffled crash resounded.

"I have to say, I think this has gone far enough... I do not believe this is how children spend their time, not that this wasn't a great thought..." Kaldur awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. Evidently no one wanted to pay attention to him as Wally, Conner and Megan had grabbed food and migrated back to the living room to watch another movie. Robin was lounging on the floor, rolling around and suppressing a giggle. Roy had ditched the minnie weenies and was now just sitting in the corner shaking his head.

"Look, the other three are having fun and don't care about who's drunk, they took half the booze in there with them so they're bound to be a mess. Rob's already a mess, and Artemis and I don't want to be here. Sorry Kal, but your words are falling on unhearing ears." The eldest of the group got to his feet with a sigh. "I'll try and knock some sense into bird boy here and then we'll get him to let Artemis and I out of here so we can go home, the rest of you can do as you please when the doors open."

He grabbed Robin by the scruff of the neck and hauled him to his feet, dragging him to the bathroom. He turned the shower on as cold as it got and three the younger teen's torso into the shower, effectively covering his head in icy water. Robin continued to giggle, showing that this wasn't working. Roy huffed, dropping him full on into the shower before leaving with a groan.

"Fuck this, I need a plan.." muttered the red head as he began pacing the halls. "Step one, gather the other sensible archer who wants to leave, step two have her find a way out since she's used to that sort of thing, step three figure out a nice way to tell her I'm banging her sister, step four tell her in an even nicer way that her sister still hates me so it's just sex and not a relationship so I'm still available, step five avoid the blows that would then follow, step six get out. Step seven...hmmm, rat out Rob and Wally to Bats and his uncle, step eight drive home without running into a cop since the whole blood alcohol level is probably not in my favor right now... " He nodded, making his way to Artemis's door. "Solid plan, Step one initiate."

Roy knocked on the door, several times actually. Not even getting a response of 'fuck off' he entered the override code to open the bedroom doors, only to find her room empty and the vent cover gone. "Oh fuck her, she obviously did not have 'find other sensible archer' on her list, damn replacement..." he shut the door before going over to examine the vent. He had to stand on her bed to reach it, and even then he had to wonder how she got up there since she was shorter than him.

* * *

Elsewhere Artemis was making good time in climbing through the ventilation system. After the one attack, she had made sure to know the vent systems better than even Robin, and spent a good amount of time up there, shutting off fans and making hide outs. It was a good time. She had shut down the main vent system already, so none of the fans would be on to slice her to bits. The archer was in the middle of undoing a fan cage to work her way closer towards the outdoor opening when she heard the familiar swearing or one Roy Harper. "Well...sounds like he's not having the best of times...sucks to suck.." she chuckled to herself before continuing on, using her multitool to undo the screws in the vent cage.

* * *

Roy had figured out the hard way, that Artemis's 'girlish figure' made all the difference in getting into the vent system. As a nearly grown man of 19, and an archer, his shoulders were just a bit too broad to make it through, though not too broad that they wouldn't even get in. No, his arms and shoulders made it in, bit moving forward to pull the rest of him in wasn't going to happen. So there he was, on his tiptoes standing on Artemis's bed, in his boxers no less, with the upper half of his torso wedged in the air vent. "Fuck this. ARTEMIS I KNOW YOU'RE IN THEN COME HELP ME SO I CAN LEAVE-"

* * *

Hearing the direct demand for help she sighed, setting the vent cage down against the edge of the wall. She turned and began crawling back through the twisting labarynth of vents to get back to her room and save Roy. She understood that she could fit through most things, sometimes it was best to be safe, which constituted her carrying a bottle of cooking spray with her any time she got in the vents, some openings were smaller than others and even she had issues with a few of the crossways.

She finally made it to the opening of her room, resisting a laugh at the sight of Roy's arm and head shoved into the vent- the sad thing was, this was one of the biggest vents opening wise, and he and his manly frame were still stuck. "Did someone try to go in dry?" smirked the blonde as she uncapped the cooking spray.

Roy scowled. "Next time leave a not that says grown people won't fit."

She shrugged. "I din't plan on having anyone follow. Kaldur and Con have your issue of the whole shoulder trouble, except they can't even get this far, Megan doesn't like it and thinks it's creepy and Rob- Dick hasn't been in since I pepper sprayed him and his hand got caught in a mousetrap a few weeks ago. I forgot about you...and you wanting to leave.."

"I included you in my escape plan, and this is what I get-" murmured Roy moodily.

"Oh shut up, you need me, I know the way out, you don't." She grimaced and began spraying down around where the vent was stuck on his skin. "Start wiggling, either way, just get the skin dislodged so the cooking spray can let you slide in."

He headed the commands, grinning as he felt the spray allow him to wiggle into the vent. Artemis, scooted backwards, giving him room to enter, occasionally spraying him again as the going went less than good. "There you have it Roy-Joy, the propper way to enter a vent."

Luckily, the vent widened so that he could crawl on his hands and knees as soon as he was out of the vent. "Next time I'll keep that in mind... Should I pull the vent up?"

She chuckled. "Course not, it screws on from the outside, I just close off the path a bit farther down the line, it causes more chaos and people get stuck, it's a good time... anyway, follow me if you want to live, yada yada, you're the brute so you need the cooking spray, don't do anything unless I tell you."

He nodded, not wanting to be trapped in the air vents for the rest of his life. Soon they set off, him struggling to keep up with her as she nimbly crawled through the vent systems, turning and climbing onto different levels with trained ease and a familiarity he was nearly surprised at. They fell into a sort of rhythm, her opening vents and climbing through, occasionally tossing the multitool back for him to close them behind as they went, or her having to stop and pull him through a portion of vent.

"So, do you just go everywhere up here or are you guessing on turns?" Roy had been questioning this for a while, but only now felt secure enough to answer.

Artemis stopped as they got to a crossroad of vents that was nearly big enough for them to crouch in. "I make it my business to know every route in and out of a building a spend a lot of time in, this is no different. "

Roy sat down, glad to be able to sit and stretch his torso a bit after all the crouching. Artemis was cracking her neck and peaking out one of the vents into one of the empty rooms, presumable getting her bearings, not that she didn't seem fully aware of where she was otherwise. "Uh yeah.. makes sense..." He sat, watching her and waiting for instructions, though she seemed to be quite content to sit her for a while.

"This is the biggest space you'll get for a while before we get to the outer vent, from here on out it'll be arm crawling for you, with lots of cooking spray, I figured we could stretch a bit here, relax before we hit the last stretch..." she shrugged, leaning against the vent wall.

"Thanks...I appreciate that...so is the death trap of small space the only way to the outer vent?..."

"Yes." deadpanned Artemis, rolling her eyes. "If there were another way I would have taken it, but that's all there is."

"Oh..well, let's get going before I change my mind..."

Artemis nodded, turning to crawl into one of the smaller vent shafts, she stopped turning and quickly kissing Roy. "For Luck-" she was already half into the vent before he could react.

He crawled in after her, confused. "Did you just make a Star Wars reference?" All he got in response was her laugh as they began dragging themselves through the vent. Maybe she was a little less sober than he thought... "This better not end in statutory rape- I'm legal you're not!"

"It's just a kiss Roy, don't get your panties in a knot!"

* * *

**Wasn't that fun! What will happen next? Is Roy gonna get arrested? Are Roy and Arty a thing? Will he follow his step by step plan? Did Robin drown? Find out on the next installment of Childhood Night! Reviews are always appreciated, they make me want to write and do fun things to half naked characters that will ruin their life!**

**Also, no worries! There will be many more games played yet- the night is still young!**

**-Getting Traught(Who's not so Traught right now, a little Archercesty but we'll see where it ends up!)**


	5. Of Titanic Proportions

**Hey guys, look who'd back with another fuuuuun chapter! Also, as some of you may have noticed, I make it a point to reply to every comment that's posted by a non-guest user! I just like communicating with ya'll, getting ideas, laughing about my bad attempts at humor. It's what makes me want to write, so don't think it's uber weird if I randomly talk to you about your comment! I'm creepy because I care! Also, can I apologize for small typos and grammar issues? I write late at night, because that's the only time ideas work for me, so sometimes I may not be the most professional and grammatically correct. Anyway, I still own nothing. Let's see what trouble they get into now! I almost want to apologize in advance... I still own nothing btw, so enjoy!**

* * *

Soon Artemis and Roy had made their way to the outer vent. There was a small drop and then another larger area, then the large outdoor vent exposing the night sky through the metal grate. Artemis dropped into the 'open' area, chuckling as Roy shimmied out of the vent and fell much less gracefully than she had. "That was smooth Harper, very skillfull."

Roy scowled, standing up and rolling his shoulders to stretch out a bit. "Yeah yeah, not all of us are tiny with the grace of the greek gods. Anyway, if you really want to see smooth..."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her against him. He kissed her, his hands pulling the band out of her hair and tangling in her blonde locks, she melted into his touch, her hands coming up to tentatively rest on his upper arms, the height difference was just enough that attempting to wrap her arms around his neck would be awkward.

Roy broke the kiss, his arms wrapping around her bare waist.

* * *

"I _was_ going to question why there were security cameras in the airvents, now...now I'm just concerned in general..." murmured Barry as he shook his head, his eyes glancing from one screen to another.

On one screen it showed Wally, Megan and Conner in the living room, all sitting on the floor drinking and watching a marathon of Batman cartoon reruns, Kaldur was sitting on the kitchen floor, his head in his hands, just sitting there. Dick was floating in the tub, giggling to himself as the cold water poured over him, the water running over the edge of the tub and by now out of the bathroom. And then there was the scene in the airvents. For the most part the adults had been rooting for the archers, they were for the most part sensible, they were trying to leave. Artemis was resisting Robin's sexual advances- they were making good life decisions. And then they were making out. So much for pride.

"I thought they hated each other..." muttered Ollie mournfully.. he was sitting at the table, watching the the screen that showed the airvents intently. "And they're in their bare minimum standards of clothing... oh my God if they fuck in the airvent..." he shook his head, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the table.

"I think Dick installed these to watch Artemis...where on Earth did I go wrong.." muttered Bruce, he sighed. "Let's just hope those two can stop and get out, so we can get in and stop all the madness..."

Black Canary snickered. "Bruce, if Roy had issues in the vent system, all of you men are not going to fit at all."

"A man can dream..."

* * *

"So, why doesn't Robin wear the scaley underwear anymore? it really shows off his legs..." Megan leaned against Conner, even though she was already perched in his lap, her feet laying across Wally.

"Bats was getting reports of old guys cat calling at him, so he gave him pants... I really did like the undies though... shame..." Wally chuckled, reaching to grab his cup of mystery booze, only to find it empty. "Alcohol run- you need anything Megalicious? Supey?"

"Yes please-"

"Yeah-"

Wally got up, taking all three empty cups in his hand, he sprinted into the kitchen, only to slip on the small puddle of booze that had once been poured out of Robin's cup over Artemis's hair. He slipped, sliding and running straight into Kaldur who was still curled up on the ground.

The speedster chuckled, running his hand over Kaldur's face before hopping to his feet and pouring the drinks he'd come to get. "You've got nice cheekbones Kal, like- stone cutting level" without any more noticed he was off and back watching the tv, that trio now with more than enough to drink again.

"I have failed as a leader and friend, the madness has taken over...it's like 'Lord of The Flies' except we're older, have access to alcohol, and have a sex drive... " Kaldur stared helplessly to the ceiling, really just completely done with all this. The chaos had gotten out of hand, it was too much.

* * *

"So I may have fucked your sister.."

Artemis blinked, her head cocking ever so slightly to the side. "What?" She scowled at him, pulling back. "Are you really telling me that right now? Really? My God you're an asshole..."

"I said we fucked, it wasn't for real like in love or anything, and at that point we still hated each other. So you and I weren't even slightly a thing. I really don't see the problem."

Artemis scoffed, her hands balling into fists. "You really don't see a problem? REALLY? You fucked my sister- and didn't tell me before we kissed- I swear to God Roy- was that really necessary? I just about had full intentions to try an weasel my way into going home with you and then you say that!"

Roy scoffed right back. "Oh heaven forbid I found a woman attractive, and then later on I find you attractive and like you. Not my fault your parents did well-"

"It's just weird!" Artemis huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "And my parents have never done well at anything."

"Genetically, they were spot on. And was that kiss weird? Because you obviously seemed pretty into it-"

"I didn't know then!" exclaimed the blonde angrily.

"But was it weird? My guess no, you liked, you're just frustrated because you have family issues. Your problem isn't with me having fucked your sister, your problem is your sister." Roy smirked at his deduction, watching as her jaw tensed and she obviosuly became red in the face.

"Maybe..or maybe my problem is that you're an asshole!" She stared him down, daring him to say more. It was a challenge, and well, Roy never turned down a challenge.

"Sure, that's your problem.." he grabbed her around the waist, easily pulling her to him. He kissed her and as he expected she kissed back, a bit angrily but it was a reaction. They were both far less fairytale far more teeth and bitten lips this time around.

Anytime they parted for air he could hear her muttering profanities at him, but her hands were clenched against his biceps and she hadn't apposed to his hands resting on her hips, so he figured she was just perpetually angry. He was alright with that.

* * *

"You raised some fucked up kids Ollie..." muttered Barry. Poor archer in question had his head on the table and was muttering incoherently while Dinah rubbed his back.

Clark looked to be having some sort of existinal crisis. "He's 19...she's 16... he's of age, she's not...three years difference... it's all so wrong...it's illegal...the heroes are breaking the law...if we don't follow the law who does? Underage drinking...statutory rape...anarchy..."

Bruce sighed. "As a very wise man once told me...'We don' Fucked up.' "

"As we have.." murmured Orin under his breath. "As we have..."

J'onn just stood in the back, fairly calm with all that was happened. He'd seen shit on Mars, this was nothing.

* * *

Dick had tossed his sunglasses aside and rolled out of the overflowing tub. He hopped to his feet and stumbled out of the now flooded bathroom, dripping water in his wake as he made his way to the kitchen. He sat next to Kaldur, leaning against the Atlantean.

"Ya' know Kaldur, I've been thinking...we should go swimming..." Dick idly played with Kal's webbed hand, stroking along his fingers.

"The pool was closed by Red Tornado, due to cleaning issues... We cannot go swimming..."

"I made a new pool!" exclaimed Dick cheerfully, he got to his feet and dragged Kaldur with him, leading the way confidently to the flooding bathroom.

The 'leader' sighed...he shrugged before climbing into the 'pool' or overflowing tub.. "Why not..."

Dick jumped in after him, and the two sat, splashing each other and adding to the copious amounts of water on the floor, it was now halfway down the hall.

"Is this what earth childhood is like Robin?" asked Kaldur as he threw a rubber ducky at the boy in question.

He nodded, dodging the ducky projectile with ease. "Yes Kaldur, this is exactly what it's like. Now help me reenact the scene from titanic."

"What?"

"Just sit there and look pretty Kal, that's all I need ya' to do..." Dick grinned, cackling to himself as he took the toy boat and crashed it against the Atlantean's knee. "Hundreds die, including Jack..he makes sure his boo Rose lives though, because they love each other... "

"That sounds very romantic..." mused Kaldur, watching the toy boat intensely. "What next?"

* * *

Artemis broke the kiss with a gasp for air. "So do you wanna leave already or are we going to stand here and argue all night? Because I can think of at least twenty better things we could be doing."

"Let's leave then, Miss Multitool." Roy let her go, watching as she undid the screws of the outer vent.

"Come help me with this would you?" She had attempted to push it out, but it wasn't working. He came up and pushed against it with all his weight. "Fuck, it must be screwed on from the outside too.."

"Noooo-" Roy turned red in the face, obviously pissed off. "Fucking no!" He stomped his foot down, a loud boom echoing through the vent system. He turned and punched the wall of the vent, only to have he and Artemis fall through the floor of the vent, crashing with a duo of screams as they landed along the edge of the training room, sadly on a part without mats. Artemis hit the ground first, moaning in pain as Roy landed on top of her.

"Fucking airvents..." murmured the blonde. She groaned again, shoving Roy off of her. "I guess we have to stay for the party then..."

"Guess so..." Roy exhaled slowly, coming to his feet before helping her up. "Because that's exactly what we wanted to do."

Artemis shrugged. "If we get drunk we'll at least not be so aware we're having a shitty time...Let's just go see what state they're all in.." She cracked her neck and soon the two were walking down the hall, the flooding hall. "I'd say it's a pretty sorry state..."

They soon reached the bathroom door, where the stood, just watching as Kaldur and Dick splashed and threw things and caused general chaos. It was an interesting sight.

"So..uh...do you guys wanna come with us and continue on with the..planned festivities?" Asked Roy as he went over to turn off the shower.

"Planned festivities? I forgot about those- come on Kaldur we still have more games to play!" Dick jumped out of the tub and Kaldur followed, they pushed past the archers and ran/slipped into the main room.

"Wally! Wally we have more games to play! We gotta keep going man- we gotta!" Robin, shook himself, much like a dog to try an get the water off of himself. It would work about as well as you would figure, so not much.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot- Guys- guys we gotta play some games! We got more games- like...what do we have...truth or dare...spin the bottle... firetruck..."

"Firetruck? I don't think that's a kids game-" Roy was a bit concerned at this especially considering their state of dress. "I really don't think this is the right time to-"

"Firetruck it is!" exclaimed Robin with a clap of his hands.

* * *

"What's firetruck?" asked Clark worriedly.

Bruce just shook his head sadly. "Our hell realized on screen. That's that..."

* * *

**Well, what to say...what to say... There isn't much... Robin didn't drown...I really don't have anything to say other than that. Thanks again for all the support and I really REALLY love reviews! They make me write fun things like this...**

**-GettingTraught**


	6. Enter Zatanna(Truth or Dare)

**Wow, I've been better than normal about updating, and some of the longest chapter's I've ever written too! I'd hate to give too much away, but I must warn you, there's some girl on girl starting in this chapter, and there'll be all sorts of girl on girl and guy on guy and girl on guy and all variations of kisses up until the end. If you haven't noticed, the only real pairing going on is The TeamXThe Team. Other than that nothing should really be decided as a 'pairing' or true couple. They're drunk teens, they love each other a whole lot right now.**

**I still own nothing, except maybe your hearts if I do well!**

**Enjoy the next Chapter, and may you have a better morning than these guys are bound to!**

* * *

"We are NOT playing firetruck- have none of you any shame?" Roy looked upset, this was it, this was the line of how much crap he was willing to put up with. "Not when all of you are drunk it's a bad idea."

"What's firetruck?" piped up Kaldur with a curious cross between a frown and a pout.

"The best game to play when drunk!" exclaimed Wally with a grin. "Someone lays on the floor and you run your hand up their leg or arm or stomach and when they say firetruck it means they're uncomfortable..."

"It's basically the shittiest game in existence and I'm not playing and I won't let Megan play since she's completely wasted." Artemis glared at Wally and Dick, daring them to defy her, because she was full on 'chicks before dicks trying to touch everyone' mode.

"Fine, no firetruck...we'll wait till the girls are asleep...Ummm...how about truth or dare?" Dick glanced around hopefully, no way they were turning down his second favorite game- not right now.

"I'm fine with that..." muttered Roy.

Before anyone else could object or support the idea, a puff of smoke popped into the center of the room, and as it cleared Zatanna stood in it's wake. Hands on hips and grin on her face. "Hey guys- did you strip without me? Seriously? I'm offended.."

"Your dad finally asleep?" question Wally with a grin.

"Oh no, I just decided to say a big 'fuck you dad I'm a teenage rebel who has a slumber party to go to-' of course he's asleep! Anyway, what's going on what are we doing and should I strip?"

"Life is going on, we're gonna play truth or dare and yes please-" Dick grinned, waggling his eyebrows in her direction.

"That's good, oh fun, and if you make that face at me again I'm gonna punch you. Is everyone as drunk as him?.." the magician shrugged before sliding over to stand next to Artemis. "You seem like your normal sensible self, so tell me.. do I really wanna be here? Also your boob job looks great, I'm so glad you got it-"

"Probably no- Boob Job?! Fuck you Zee, this is all natural and you know it. I can barely afford school let alone a boob job...God, those things cost more than my apartment does..." Artemis sighed, of course Zatanna was in one of 'those' moods and was bound to be about as helpful as anyone else. "You know what, come with me to get more to drink I'm to sober for this.."

"Amen sister-" Zatanna linked her arm around the archer's and the two strolled off to the kitchen,Megan running off after them as she realized they'd left her.

"What about truth or dare? Or stripping?" whined Dick. Wally patted his back in comfort, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

Conner shrugged. "We just got ditched...makes sense, the girls like themselves much better than us...I mean who can compete really? They have plush bosoms, long hair that smells nice and curves that never end. We're no match for them really. I find it surprising that Megan and Artemis hadn't run off before now... "

* * *

"Where did I go wrong?" moaned Clark, dramatically falling to his knees.

"You didn't have anything to do with him, that may be the problem..." Bruce shrugged, not so concerned with Clark's life issues. It wasn't his problem, not until the man started trying to make him go camping. Then it would be his problem, but that would not be today, so he had no problem. Yet.

"Can we get a time check? The Cave opens at five right?-" Ollie glanced around frantically, far more concerned than most of the other mentors.

Dinah scowled, grabbing his wrist and looking at his watch. "It's one a.m. right now, four more hours... though I think I'm going to bed, nothing we can gain from watching anything else except maybe some jail time for child pornography..."

* * *

The boys settled themselves in a little pow-wow semi circle, an empty bottle in the middle of them. They all watched the opening to the kitchen, patiently waiting for the girls to return so they could start truth or dare already.

"So do you think the-"

"Shhhh..." Wally scowled, shushing Roy mid sentence. "Patience my child, we wait."

"Child? I don't think-"

"SHHHHHH-" this time it was Robin, a pout on his face. "Be still and await our fate dearest butterfly."

"Dearest...butterfly?..."

Kaldur groaned, clamping his hand over Roy's mouth. "They want you to shut up, so would you please be silent already. Honestly."

Ray sat there, stunned. Kaldur was always on Roy's side, they were sensible buddies...what was going on in the world? Where had all the good men gone..

"So what's taking so long?" mused Wally, but Kaldur's free hand shot out and covered his mouth before anymore could be asked. Dick gave the Atlantean a solemn nod, and the two sat in silence as the red heads glanced between the pair.

* * *

Zatanna, Megan and Artemis were sitting at the kitchen counter, each sipping a drink of their choice and having a far better time than the boys were.

"So, how's 'Childhood Night' been? I see stripping and alcohol have been introduced already, I can only pray you haven't brought out the real good stuff already." Zatanna winked, and all three laughed.

"Just stripping alcohol and a little bit of sexual harassment, so nothing too new." Artemis shrugged, causing Megan to double over the counter in another giggle fit. The blonde chuckled, rubbing the Martian's back. "Megs here is a little more drunk than I am.."

"It suits her, she's like that younger sister that you take out clubbing for the first time, who gets wasted but you can't help but be so proud of her..."

"Isn't that the truth. Though honestly, this party has kind of sucked until Roy and I made the executive decision to suck face in the airvents, but now we're back here. So you best liven it up a bit. Also, if you could sober Rob up a bit I would really appreciate it. He's actually a lot less fun drunk."

"Man Arty way to be judgmental, and suck face with all the red heads." Zatanna downed her drink with a smirk. "Oh I was planning on him, the only way that boy is allowed to be drunk off his ass is if I get him that way."

Megan lifted her head from the counter and giggled. "I have red hair and Artemis hasn't kissed me-"

"The night is yet young Megan, Arty will get around to ya'~" the magician snickered, pouring herself another glass of at least four different drinks mixed together. "Isn't that right Artemis, no leaving a ginger unattended?"

"Way to make me sound like a slut Zee, I really appreciate it. Maybe with a little more alcohol and a little less inhibition. " Artemis flushed slightly at the other girls, realizing that now she was definitely going to need to be less sober than she was to last the night now that Zatanna was here.

As if reading her mind Zatanna slid one of the unopened bottles of beer in the archer's direction. "Come on Arty you're more fun when you're drunk, and a better kisser."

"Wow, because the world so needed to hear that." muttered Artemis under her breath as she popped the beer open on the end of the counter, gulping down a good third of it. "Just see if you get any drunk kisses tonight."

"You know I'm irresistible, besides the boys get too handsy after like 2 in the morning. We'll be left amongst us three for care." Zatanna winked at her. "Anyway, why is everyone already half naked? Not that I'm complaining but I'd like to be a part of the stripping action."

"Stripping as a consequence of never have I ever.." murmured Megan. "Though, since when has handsy been a _bad_ thing...?..."

"You obviously haven't tried kissing a drunk teenage guy after 2 am..." Zatanna snickered, thrusting another beer in Artemis's direction and refilling both her and Megan's cups. "Come on girls, a little more alcohol, a little less inhibition, a lot less clothes!~"

* * *

"They plan to just ditch us for a girls only kiss fest after 2..." mused Dick with a sigh. "Serves us right, Supey was right...they really do like themselves better..."

Kaldur dropped his hands from the other two guy's mouths, leaving them open to participate in the complaint semicircle. "So.." spoke up Wally. "Do you think they'd let us watch or...?"

"No time for that I wanna play truth or dare!" Dick stood, clapping his hands together as loud as he could. "LADIES- Bring yourselves inhere to get your truth or dare on, we've let you have your small talk-flirt fest, time to get your game on!" he plopped back into his place in the unclosed circle, pouting until footsteps resounded through the room.

"We're coming, we're coming calm down..god..." Megan was the first to speak as the three girls filed into the open spots of the circle, drinks in hand. Zatanna had a grin plastered on her face, Artemis looked a lot free-er, obviously she was loosening up as the beer flowed, and Megan was just red faced and ready to party.

"Alrighty, I will go first, since I am the best...ist...ist...of ever, I spin the bottle, whoever it lands on gets truth'd or dare'd. " Dick jumped forward, spinning one of the empty bottles in the middle. It slowed and the first victim was chosen. "_Zatanna~_ truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. Hit me with your best shot." She grinned, leaning back confidently. She had been the truth or dare queen of the Catholic high school back in New York City, and everyone knows Catholic schools breed the biggest rebels.

"I dare you...to... to give someone a lab dance and strip show. " He smirked, obviously expecting her to saunter her way over to his lap, but to his dismay she stood and grabbed Conner.

"I'll need a chair, some music and if you could get some light effects going that'd be great!" she led Conner a little ways from the circle and soon Roy had fetched her a chair and Wally had his phone out, scrolling through until Zatanna would confirm a song.

Dick sat pouting, upset that he hadn't been a bit more specific. His fault.

Zatanna settled a blushing Conner into the chair and took a step back. "Alright, lap dance and strip show curtesy of one Zatanna Zatara. Hit it West~"

* * *

"Maybe we should have left when Dinah did...this is getting a bit...raunchy for their age for us to be watching..." Muttered Orin with concern. "This feels very...wrong of us to not step in..."

"I agree, it's getting out of hand..unhealthily so I'd say." said Barry as he moved to join Oliver in sitting at the conference table. "Can we either bust in there or turn it off. I have a wife I don't need to watch a bunch of teenagers go down on each other, since from here on out that's bound to be what's happening."

Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples as he thought through the options. "I feel bad leaving them completely unsupervised, but this is getting pretty awkward for a bunch of grown men who spend half our life in spandex to be watching... I suggest we leave Red Tornado to watch and make sure no one gets hurt, other than maybe sex and injury we will not be busting in through the wall. We can go, nap till 5, then get in and hand out consequences then. Sound fair?"

"Yeah, though.. I think their hangovers and moral sense of 'we fucked up' might be enough punishment..they've set themselves up for a miserable day tomorrow... especially since they have school at 8... they might as well have signed up for their own punishments..."

"You may be right Oliver, but I don't know how much time you spend time around teenagers, they just don't-" the emerald archer cut Barry off mid sentence with a laugh.

"I don't spend that much time around teenagers? You forget I raised Roy, and have contributed to being the one to break half of Artemis's 'bad habits'. Trust me, I can guilt trip those into a worse punishment than actual consequences could ever accomplish. It's their morality." Oliver grinned, seeming very happy with his declaration to actually contributing to raising two teens.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "As great as that must sound from your perspective, I hate to break it to you; but Red Tornado and Dinah have caught Artemis in her room smoking at night after missions. And from the look of Roy's arms...well, your intervention has just gone so well I'm sure."

"Nobodies perfect...at least I made an attempt! Clark doesn't even know his poor kid's name let alone has he attempted to make a difference in his life!- there are worse mentors than me!"

"Don't bring me into this Oliver..." groaned Clark. "I'm trying to ignore my clone being seduced by a fifteen year old..."

* * *

Zatanna stepped away from the bright red Conner, now matching Artemis in only her bra and boy shorts, her other clothes were pulled by the superboy's feet on the ground. She gave a little bow and both she and Conner returned to their seats. "My turn!" she spun the bottle, grinning confidently at Dick who had been in a state of jealousy and pouty-ness throughout the dare. "Ah, there we are, Wally, truth or dare?"

"And let someone show me up? Dare!" the ginger leaned forward, awaiting his fate.

"I dare you to sit on Kaldur's lap for the rest of the game."

"That's the shittiest dare ever...nothing challenging about that." Wally stood and moved the two feet before sitting no Kaldur's lap. The speedster made himself Comfortable while Kaldur was stuck looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"What did I ever do to anger you Zatanna?" questioned Kaldur sorely.

"Luck of the draw, sorry Kal!" though in all honestly, no one though she was very apologetic. Not with the grin still planted firmly on her face.

"Alrighty, who's my victim?~" the speedster spun the bottle, only to have it fly off to the side and hit Megan. "That works too, truth or dare Megalicious?"

The Martian, a thoughtful girl, took a moment to decide her answer. "Dare doesn't seem that bad, let's go with a dare!" she grinned, brushing some hair out of her face as she waited for Wally to decide her task.

He grinned, glancing from Conner to Dick to Roy before spinning around to beam at Kaldur. "Our time for grace has come boys. Megan, come here so I can give you your dare away from ears who do not need to hear it!" As told, she came over and leaned down for him to speak. His whisper was loud and obnoxious, but soft enough that no one besides Megan and Kaldur could make out what he was actually saying. "Seduce and makeout with one of the other girls." His grin could have fueled a nation, but Megan only shrugged as she moved to sit between Artemis and Zatanna.

She leaned over, whispering something unintelligible by the others into Artemis's ear. Whatever it was, it caused the blonde to Look strangely at Megan.

"Girl works fast.." commented Wally with a snicker.

She continued to whisper what could only be assumed were seductive words as Artemis's flush was the only hint they got. Megan leaned against her, placing her hand on the Archer's leg.

"So should we move o-"

Wally cut Roy off. "Dare first, then she spins and chooses the next victim... you let me have this moment Roy William Harper Junior or I swear I will make your life a living hell. Just let me have this." the older red head put his hands up defensively but stopped his interruption.

In their little 'spat' Megan had worked fast, leaning over Artemis, her hands resting on either side of the blonde. Artemis's face was flushed red and she was biting her lower lip, though if it were from her being uncomfortable or her being legitimately seduced the world would never know. The Martian leaned in and soon the two were kissing, and in a moment what had been hesitant and innocent was just, intense. Megan pushed Artemis onto her back and there was visible open mouth and tongue being used. It was all Wally could do to not start clapping, who knew innocent little Miss Martian would be this good at helping him find his fix for girls making out.

Artemis was the one to break it, pushing Megan off of her as the Martian had began snaking a hand up her stomach to her chest. "Ok Megs- I think that constitutes whatever Baywatch asked off you-" Her face was bright red even as Megan got off of her and she sat up. "If we're just gonna make out let's just play spin the bottle, that seems to be what everyone wants anyway..." she brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her face out of the way and regained some composure.

"Spin the bottle it is!~" declared Dick with a grin. Even better.

* * *

**Well. I'm almost sorry. Almost. But I gave you guys Zatanna, so you can't throw to many stones at me. **

**As always; Reviews make me happy. They fuel me to write, and give me ideas. Sometimes I heed those ideas and give you things, other times I just don't...but I try and appreciate the support! ALSO: I will be taking kiss requests for the next chapter- and these I will put in no matter what, none of my sassy final decision making in the kiss matters, though I'll put my own in there too, but yours will take priority!**

**~GettingTraught**


End file.
